


The Things I Would Do To You

by keygasmic



Series: Tease [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: Key is bored and looking for fun. Fun being Jinki.





	The Things I Would Do To You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ 21/05/2013

Key stared across the table, eyes lingering on his friends’ slouched form. They’d been in the meeting for hours, learning of new concepts and expectations. Taemin had his head rested against the cool table and Minho’s eyes were fighting to stay open. Jonghyun, the lucky fucker, was still seeing his doctors and was unable to join this meeting.  
  
Jinki’s eyes were also fighting to stay open, their manager’s voice droning on in the background like a broken record. Key cleared his throat, eyes locking on his band mates form. Jinki’s eyes locked with his, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
Key raised his phone, pointing from it to Jinki, he mouthed for Jinki to retrieve his and was pleasantly surprised when the elder complied.  
  
 _“Hyung, I’m bored.”_ Kibum sent, pout falling over his lips as he looked to the other expectantly. Not a moment later, Jinki looked to his lap, eyes scanning over the device.  
  
 _“Me too, I was hoping Taemin would entertain me, but he seems to be sleeping.”_  
  
 _“I can entertain you._ ” Key looked to the other, a challenging glint flickering over his features. Jinki looked confused for a moment, before looking back to his phone.  
  
“ _How…?_ ”  
  
“ _Hyung, have you ever thought about any of the members… you know._ ”  
  
“ _What do you mean?_ ”  
  
“ _Hyung, I’ve been thinking about you._ ” Key pressed send and looked to Jinki.  
  
Jinki’s brow furrowed, looking to Key and then back to his phone, “ _What?_ ”  
  
“ _Hyung, I’ve wanted you so bad for so long._ ” Key bit his lips suggestively and looked to Jinki with hooded eyes. Jinki swallowed nervously, tongue slipping out to wet his suddenly dry lips.  
  
“ _Kibum, I’m not gay._ ” Jinki sent back almost instantly.  
  
The bark of laughter that left Kibum’s lips had the other occupants of the room looking to him in confusion, “Jjong sent me something funny,” he raised his phone and bowed in apology. He ignored his managers disapproving glare and went back to texting the elder.  
  
“ _Yeah, you’re about as straight as me._ ” Kibum hit send with a grin and didn’t wait another moment before sending another, “ _Hyung, I’ve seen you watching me._ ”  
  
“ _I don’t know what you are talking about._ ”  
  
“ _Yes you do. Hyung, I think about you when I touch myself._ ”  
  
“ _Kibum. This is highly inappropriate._ ”  
  
“ _Jinki-hyung, tell me you think of me too. I’ve come so many times to the thought of you deep inside of me._ ”  
  
Key looked to the other to gouge his reaction, he wasn’t disappointed in the least. Jinki’s brow furrowed and he shifted nervously, eyes scanning to the other members to see if they were watching. After looking to his phone once more, he looked to Key, eyes glazed over in confusion and a hint of lust.  
  
“ _Sometimes I finger myself. One, two, three… then four fingers, deep to my knuckle. I wish it were you._ ”  
  
Jinki bit his lip and crossed his legs nervously, eyes not wavering from Kibum’s.  
  
“ _Hyung, I come so hard to the thoughts of you pressing me to any flat surface. Sometimes we do it in the shower, sometimes against the counter. Once even, against the wall. Hyung, I come so hard with those thoughts._ ”  
  
After reading the message, Jinki looked briefly to their manager, who was still rambling on about their new concept, “We’re thinking of giving Taemin extensions again…”  
  
Jinki looked to Key next, eyes hooded in lust, “ _What do I do to you?_ ”  
  
“ _You press me to the wall, my legs wrapped around your waist and you pound into me. Your cock hitting me deep and fast. I cry out with every thrust, but there’s only you and me. You love it when I cry out in pleasure. You’re so big. So big, hyung._ ”  
  
“ _You only let me come after you’ve had your fun, only once I have tears in my eyes and am begging for release._ ” Key continued.  
  
Jinki’s lower lip was going white with the force he was biting it, “ _And then?_ ”  
  
“ _Once you’ve come, you drop me to the floor and enter me again, pounding me into the carpet, hitting my sweet spot every time until I see stars._ ” Key hits send and looks to Jinki, “ _You’re so rough with me. I love it._ ”  
  
“ _You leave so many marks on my skin, on my thighs there are bruises. You leave so many marks on me, so many, hyung._ ”  
  
“ _I press them once you’re done, so I can feel you again. When I press them, I imagine it’s you. Hyung, I want so badly for you to mark me out of my dreams. I want you to claim me as yours, I want to be yours and only yours, hyung. Mark me._ ”  
  
Jinki lets out a small whimper, Taemin shifting beside him to give him an odd look, “Are you okay, hyung?” he asks, Minho’s eyes open and he looks to Jinki as well, “Hyung?”  
  
“I-I’m fine.” He manages, awkward smile tugging at his lips. He send a warning glare to Key, “I’ll be fine once I get home.”  
  
Key licks his lips suggestively and leans forward, “I hope so, hyung.” He whispers, eyes hooded.


End file.
